Sunglow
by BebePanda401
Summary: 'Oh yes, it's summer, and they are both witnessing the glow of the sun on their faces.' -Iroh/Asami.


_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
_**Story Title**_:_ Sunglow_  
_**Rating:**_ '_K+'_  
_**A/N:**_ _My last one-shot before I leave guys! I wanted to do a little Irosami for a good send off, before I come back after Kenya. I'm going to miss you all so much- and I'm not joking! So, I was reading tumblr for a while, and got inspired for a little drabble collection. I know these haven't even spoken to each other yet in the series, but honestly- who CARES? This is the Avatar fandom! One of the most famous! So, without further ado, here-we-GO! :D__  
_

* * *

_**~Sunglow~**  
_

#1:

Iroh sighed deeply, again brushing the comb through his raven hair, hoping to restore it to it's originally neat and professional state before the Equalist revolt had caused it to be in it's current condition. However, no matter how many times it untangled the knots, those few pestering strands still hung in his face- almost taunting him.

"General Iroh?" Golden eyes quickly darted towards the doorway in an immediate response to his name _(and title) _being ushered, the image of a young woman with a gaze of natural maturity reflecting within the glow of his eye-line. Her face showed that she was perplexed at what he was doing- arched eyebrows, cherry lips slightly parted, eyes widening with curiosity.

"Miss Sato, forgive me- I didn't see you standing there. Please, come in if you wish." With almost no hesitation, she took a step inside, standing at a comfortable and friendly proximity to the firebender. He continued with his task, Asami looking at him while he did so.

"What are you doing?" It wasn't meant to make her sound incompetent- but although she was content with the silence that often accompanied the pair, a small part of her yearned heart for him to speak yet again with that soothing, somewhat boyish voice. Scratching the back of his neck, he seemed almost shy to answer her- but with a clear of his throat, seemed to regain his posture.

"I'm just trying to fix up my hair. It's rather bothersome- it keeps hanging in my face." He confessed, cheeks turning slightly red at what he said. Inwardly chuckling to herself, she found it amusing- never had she met a man who was so taken with his appearance without being arrogant or vain about it in any way.

Taking the comb out of his hand, she gently combed the strands back into their original state. Her breath was warm on his neck, he felt her heartbeat increase. That 'comfortable' distance had now been left trailing in the dust. She wielded the comb like a blade- swift, skilfully, and quick to get the job done in a flash.

Flashing a pearly smile, he swallowed hard, as she said, "I do have experience in this kind of bending. If you haven't noticed."

Only the sound of light chuckles could be heard.

_-Love is an ember-_

#2

A well know fact was; battle grounds are ugly. They permanently scar the landscape that the battle walked upon, they burn every natural wonder to ashes, and drain your energy by just bearing one glance in their direction. Even when those cuts heal over, the heart still remembers that searing pain that shot through, that piercing heartbeat never once faltering, not even for a second.

Iroh had seen enough of them to be numbed. His eyes never sprung a leak- not even once, it was like he had lost all sense of care for what could have been for the 'before'. War was just another everyday task for him to cope with. For the United Nations, scarred landscapes were a part of everyday life, a casual witness.

For some, such as Asami, that wasn't so easy to accept.

"There were people- families...and it's just been destroyed! I-I...how can you just stand there and watch so calmly? Not even show empathy for what was once here? How can you be so strong, when we both know that so many families once _thrived _here?" Her green eyes filled with tears, conveying confusion and sadness.

All Iroh did, was clasp her to his chest, and allow her to muffle her curses to how men never showed their tears.

_-Love is a bump in the road-_

#3

"Asami, you know- and I know- that you are being so slow! Just tell him you like him already!"

The aforementioned girl scowled at the Avatar, whom had an all-knowing smirk plastered on her face. Since she had confessed her growing feelings for the slightly-older general, Korra had decided to make it her new 'mission' to set them up. What Asami wasn't aware of, is when Korra had her mind set to something, she would always follow it through.

"Korra, it isn't exactly that easy! I mean- uwah!" She had been cut off, when she felt a sudden 'jolt' _(which suspiciously felt like something...or someone earthbending at a close range to where she was)_, her body twisting and colliding with something that strangely felt like a United Force's uniform. A familiar General's uniform, to be exact.

She felt a pair of strong, yet gentle hands grip the tops of her shoulders, her face cushioned by a toned chest hidden beneath an article of flaming cloth and neat under-shirt. Peering up shyly, she was sure her face had redden rapidly, when she saw the surprised look of the one person they had just been speaking of- and felt her whole body freeze.

"Miss Sato, are you okay?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"I...I..." Her face turned even redder, when he pressed an un-gloved hand to her forehead and slightly frowned.

"Just as I though- Miss Sato, I think you have a fever. You are coming with me to see a healer right away." Still frozen, she gave a glare to Korra, who only snickered to herself at the sight of an embarrassed Asami- a rarity in itself to see.

_'Thank-you Earthbending.'_

_-Love is flawed-_

#4

Some will always have a difference of opinion on different kinds of matters. It can be caused by their upbringing, their personal moral beliefs on life, or simply realizing what is right through media or source materials containing factual information. Either way, there will always be a fiery clash, even with the most calm and collected of people.

"Why can't we stop here and lend a hand? These people are in need of help rebuilding their village! Look at them!" With a sharp gaze that rivalled that of a newly-sharpened blade, Asami focused intently on the General, who refused to lay eyes on her in turn.

"Miss Sato, I understand your concern, but we need to stay on course." Truth be told, he didn't want to waste any more time here. Call him heartless or just dedicated to his line of work, but they needed to reach the Firelord as soon as they possibly could. However, the non-bender couldn't fathom his attitude towards the matter, and her eyes narrowed even further, causing him to flinch slightly.

"And what? Leave these people to **die? **And I thought you cared." She mumbled, but was enough to pluck the strings of patience. Turning around sharply, his gaze turned from a molten gold to a steely silver.

"I **do **care, Miss Sato! Don't you **dare **accuse me of not caring for the public around us! But we need to stay on course, or we will be late, costing even more lives to be lost! It's these people, or the people that are in the midst of a civil war!" Asami just folded her arms.

"You mean the rich lives- lives that matter to _you_." She scoffed.

"Get out of my quarters."**  
**

"Gladly." And with a swish of her hair, she left. Iroh sighed- hopefully, they could reconcile soon. But he shouldn't have doubted her loyalty to these people- she was very much like Katara in her younger years, never abandoning those who needed her the most. Maybe that's why she refused to go along with what people said, even when it went against their beliefs.

But to accuse him of such a thing...

Such disrespect.

_-Love is supportive-_

#5

Shoes clunking against the metal flooring of the ship, Asami ran as fast as she could. The whole crew, including Korra and everyone else, had just received the news of who had fallen for their country in the siege of the Equalists. And when one particular name had been announced- well, the sad tremble in the General's golden eyes did not go unnoticed by her own.

If anything, her eyes were like that of a hawks. He had announced his leave shortly after, and nobody had suspected a thing- nobody but Asami herself, that was. She knew better than that. Maybe everyone else did too, but the General, being so strong- so organized, could handle this by himself, and didn't need any help.

Fat chance. He was human, just like her.

Climbing the stairs of the deck, she saw his figure right by the railing, looking out upon the horizon in front of the two. His normal posture was slouched, his arms looking weak and frail. His face was hidden from view, perhaps trying to find a way to encase his feelings from the rest of his crew, to lead by example to them all.

"General Iroh." He didn't flinch, but his eyes widened at the sound of her voice. Turning around slightly, he saw her- her eyes shimmering with sadness and unknown empathy for what she suspected, was his own grief. Was his face that laced with emotion?

"Good evening, Miss Sato...but please, go back to the main room for now. I will join you in a few moments." He was trying to instruct her to leave, but his voice was so broken- as if he could burst into tears at any given time. But that would take an explosive force of emotions to reach him- to reach his heart in that amount.

Biting her lip, she asked, "did...did one of those who died, were they close to you?" It wasn't the best question to ask, given the situation they were both in at that moment in time, but she had no other choice. There was not much point in sugar-coating the truth, it would only cause that hole to deepen even further.

Looking at the sky, he lightly smiled.

"One of them...well, they were a close subordinate- no, they were a close friend of mine. You never did get the chance to meet with him, but I can tell that you would have greatly enjoyed his company. He was such a charismatic, optimistic fellow, and he would always bringing a smile to the dull days of war and bloodshed."

Asami watched him with wonder, as he spoke words of admiration for that one fallen person. He didn't give a name, but perhaps he didn't truly need to- for a name doesn't hold all the keys to what a person is remembered for. Sometimes, it's the smaller things that person does that explains the essence that they brought to others.

"General..."

"But no matter...he is gone- he went to the grave fighting for what was right. I am proud of him, and for that reason, I must move on." Shaking her head slightly, she placed a hand on his shoulder, in an effort of condolence for the man. Asami didn't smile at him, but rubbed his shoulder, to maybe ease the pain, even just a little bit.

"Iroh," it was the first time she had called him his name without the title- and the two didn't seem to change much, "I think, in times such as these, you shouldn't be afraid to let tears flow- especially for a fallen comrade. They let them know somebody did appreciate them aboard this ship. And besides, holding them in doesn't make you strong. Letting them out, is what makes you a man- no matter what anyone else says."

Her words held so much wisdom, even for someone of her age. Eyes trembling once more, he felt the familiar pinpricks in the crevices of his eyes resurface yet again, only this time- he took her advice, and let the water stream down his cheeks.

Clasping her to his chest, she gasped lightly.

"Forgive me for this sudden act, Asami, but to be honest with you- I need all the comfort I can get right now..." He confessed. As he wept, Asami found herself wrapping her arms tightly around him, returning the embrace. It was almost like a scene from so many romantic plays she used to go to with her Father- but unlike all those acts riddled with cliché, this gesture held an air of originality. They were both a support beam to each other. There was so much to fear right now, but they could handle it.

For now though, the General was releasing his weakness.

-_Love is a healer-_

__#6

Asami watched with amusement _(and slight annoyance) _as the healer finally gave up attending to Iroh's wound on his arm, and left him to bandage it up himself. As they left, they muttered something about resigning, but she paid it no heed, as she walked into the room, where she found him struggling to place the bandage on.

"Need a hand?" He jolted up in surprise, his cheeks tinged red as he turned around at the sound of her voice. Seeing her smug expression, his gold-coloured eyes darted around the room, looking at anything and anywhere but her.

"Miss Sato...I didn't see you there." She rolled her green eyes for a moment, before looking at him again, and he got the hint that she was expecting an explanation for his behaviour. Rubbing the back of his neck, it was clear he was embarrassed about the subject. It was clear he wanted to avoid it, but that wasn't going to happen.

"And...?"

"My battle scars...they keep trying to attempt at removing them from my body. It may be stupid, but wanted to keep them, to remind me of the mistakes I made- so that I can move on and learn from them. You know- ouch!" His monologue was cut short, by Asami pressing a cotton dab of antiseptic to the flesh wound.

"We all have scars we're proud of. But don't let it get infected, please."

He swore he wouldn't.

_-Love is a glow of the sun-_

#7

It's summer, and General Iroh is practising his firebending with some of his subordinates.

Of course, heat means that it is exhausting wearing the full-on uniform to practice their manoeuvres. So, instead of that uniform, most have opted for not wearing a shirt at all, showcasing their sculpted bodies for all to see. Not that some of the female soldiers aren't watching, that wasn't an unusual sight to see.

But what _was _an unusual sight to witness, was Asami Sato glancing at them with avid interest from afar. Well, trade 'them' for a 'him', and you would get what she was currently doing right then. Each time he flexes his muscles, Asami gets a little shiver of delight. She wasn't one to be so bold and watch, but this was a rare opportunity not to be missed.

However, when he catches her eyeing him, they both feel the sun on their faces. She suddenly grows shy and panics, whilst he goes self-concious at his apparel. Shaking this off, he halts his personal training _(much to the interest of his soldiers) _and walks up to the non-bender, who grows flustered for watching him.

She apologizes, but then finds her lips being swept up into a kiss.

Oh yes, it's summer, and they are both witnessing the glow of the sun on their faces.

* * *

_**A/N: **FINISHED. Halla-squirrel-uya. Please review...er, comment!_


End file.
